familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ichchapuram
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Andhra Pradesh | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Srikakulam | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title = Member of Legislative Assembly | leader_name = Piriya Sairaj | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 7 | population_total = 32650 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Telugu | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 532 312 | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 08947 | registration_plate = | blank1_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank1_info_sec1 = Srikakulam | blank2_name_sec1 = Vidhan Sabha constituency | blank2_info_sec1 = Ichchapuram | website = | footnotes = }} Ichchapuram ( ; also known as Ichapuram) is a Municipality and Mandal headquarters in Srikakulam district in the Indian state of Andhra Pradesh. Ichapuram mandal is bordered by Orissa state on the North and West and Kaviti mandal on the South and Bay of Bengal on the East. Geography Ichchapuram is located at .Falling Rain Genomics, Inc - Ichchapuram It has an average elevation of 7 metres (22 feet). Demographics According to The Imperial Gazetteer of IndiaThe Imperial Gazetteer of India. Vol 13, pp: 33 the Ichchapuram in 1901 was a Zamindari tahsil in the Ganjam district covering an area of 300 square miles. The population was 83,500 compared with 74,846 in 1891. The headquarters Ichchapuram town was outside the tahsil in the adjoining Government taluq of Berhampur. The principal estates in the tahsil are Chikati, Surangi and Jarada. The Chikati estate was open, well irrigated and cultivated by Bahuda river. The Surangi and Jarada estates were largely consists of Hills and Forest. As of 2001 India census, Ichchapuram had a population of 42,650. Males constitute 48% of the population and females 52%. Ichchapuram has an average literacy rate of 53%, lower than the national average of 59.5%: male literacy is 64%, and female literacy is 44%. In Ichchapuram, 13% of the population is under 6 years of age. Features *Ichchapuram is main border center of Andhra Pradesh and Orissa located in Andhra Pradesh and very close to Orissa's commercial capital Berhampur. *Community Health Centre, Andhra Pradesh Vaidya Vidhana Parishad is located here. It has bed strength of 30 in-patients.APVVP.Hospitals *There is a post office at Ichchapuram. *411 Self Help Groups in Ichapuram Municipality (IKP-Urban). Pavala Vaddi checks given to SHG Members for Rs. 8,89,900/- . Assembly Constituency Ichapuram is an assembly constituency in Andhra Pradesh. There are 1,30,306 registered voters in this constituency in 1999 elections. List of Elected Members:Election Commission of India.1978-2004 results-Ichapuram *1951 - Asi Neeladri Reddy.Election Commission of India.Madras Assembly results.1951 *1955 and 1972 - Uppada Rangababu ReddyElection Commission of India.A.P.Assembly results.1972 *1962 - Kirti Chandra Deo.Election Commission of India.A.P.Assembly results.1962 *1967 - L.K. ReddyElection Commission of India.A.P.Assembly results.1967 *1978 - Bendalam Venkatesam Sarma *1983, 1985, 1989 and 1999 - M.V. Krishna Rao *1994 - late Dakkata Achuta Ramayya Reddy *2004 - Naresh Kumar Agarwal *2009 - Sai Raj Piriya Transportation Rail Daily train service is available to other cities, including Bhubaneswar, Chennai, Hyderabad and Mumbai. Villages and Panchayats There are 21 village panchayats in Ichachapuram mandal.Details of Andhra Pradesh till Village Panchayat Tier * Arakabadra (village and panchayat) * Balakrishnapuram (village and panchayat) * Birlangi (village and panchayat) * Boddabada (village and panchayat) * Burjapadu (village and panchayat) * Dharmapuram (village and panchayat) * Edupuram (village and panchayat) * Haripuram (village and panchayat) * Kedaripuram (village and panchayat) * Keerthipuram (village and panchayat) * Kesupuram (village and panchayat) * Koligam (village and panchayat) * Kothari (village and panchayat) * Loddaputti (village and panchayat) * Mandapalli (village and panchayat) * Masakhapuram (village and panchayat) * Mutchindra (village and panchayat) * Paitari (village and panchayat) * T.Berhampuram (village and panchayat) * Telukunchi (village and panchayat) * Tulasigam (village and panchayat) References External Links * Unofficial website of Ichapuram. Category:Railway stations in Srikakulam district Category:Mandals in Srikakulam district Category:Municipalities of Andhra Pradesh Category:Cities and towns in Srikakulam district